


Five Times Blaine Said I Love You And One time Kurt Heard Him.

by The_Impossible_Girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Girl/pseuds/The_Impossible_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the title. Sleepy cuddles ensue in a few scenarios!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Blaine Said I Love You And One time Kurt Heard Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for being absolutely obsessed with Glee! This idea took me by surprise, so I'm very much hoping that it's pleasing!
> 
> (All spanish in here may not be correct, and that is intentional for the fic, to show how awful both of them are at it. No offense, if any, is meant.)

I

The first time, Blaine and Kurt were fooling around at the fair. Actually, Kurt was fooling around, hair windblown, face red, and a huge grin plastered on his face, while Blaine clung to the pole connected to the horse on the carousel like his lifeline.  
"Oh come ON Blaine, have some FUN-"  
Kurt was cut off by a wild shriek from Blaine as the horses started to move up and down.  
"Ku-u-urt!"  
Kurt's expression quickly turned to one of concern.  
"Blaine? Are you-"  
Blaine squirmed on his horse, whimpering quietly as the carousel picked up speed.  
"Oh god, okay. One sec." Kurt looked at the carousel floor in distaste, the muddy footprints of children marring it, then glanced at his boyfriend, who was petrified with fear, too the point that Kurt was sure that if the carousel got any faster, his hair would become ungelled from adrenaline. He slid off the horse, scuffing his shoes against each other, and untangling his scarf from the pole. 

The motion of the carousel was wobbly and unsure underneath his feet as he walked forwards, against the motion of the device, it turned clockwise as he went counter clockwise. Blaine watched Kurt make his way through a small maze of five horses, watched and considered how lucky he was, and considered how much he- he- loved Kurt. But Kurt would probably rather blush and turn away then accept something like that from Blaine.

Kurt swung his leg over the back of Blaine's horse, and rested his head against his shoulder, chin brushing Blaine's collarbone. He grinned in delight, and whooped as the carousel picked up speed. Blaine felt the small pressure of arms around his waist, and whispered quietly- "I love you."

*  
*  
II

The second time, they were studying for a test. Kurt could not remember his vocabulary words in Spanish for the life of him, and insisted on picking up a Vogue magazinge and pretending to be involved completely every time that Blaine tried to make him memorize the words. 

"Kurt. KURT."  
Kurt turned from laying on his back to face his boyfriend. He lay on his side, and cocked his hip and an eyebrow.  
"Yes Blaine?"  
Blaine flushed, and then laughed at the sultry pose- though he had to admit, tie-dyed blue skinny jeans were certainly a...nice look on Kurt.  
"You, sir, need to study."  
"No me gusta. I can spanish really well."  
"That- that wasn't even a real sentence. 'I can spanish'?"  
"I'm clever. Leave it," Kurt sniffed, and tossed a bowtie at Blaine.  
"Tu es no inteligente, tu es inteligente con estudia."  
"Shhh."  
Kurt reached up, grasping Blaine's shoulders, and pulling him down to the bed.  
"Kurt, we need to-"  
Cut off by a kiss, Blaine closed his eyes, feeling a rush of warmth. He broke away briefly as they snuggled together for those few moments of bliss, and put his mouth close enough to Kurt's ear so that he knew his boyfriend could feel his breath, before in the same breath, he sighed, and said quietly, "I love you."

*  
*  
III

"And they lived happily ever after." Kurt closed the book, and looked down at Blaine affectionately- it was alright that he was rumpling Kurt's jacket, it had come with an instructions manual for ironing.  
Blaine was blissfully dreaming, gelled hair mussed up, a sleepy smile on his face. Kurt's lips twitched into a quirky expression of happiness, and he drew Blaine closer to him.  
Blaine cuddled in closer, seeking the heat source that was so pleasantly convenient.

"Bzzt! Bzzt!" Kurt's phone demanded his attention from his pocket, where Blaine's head rested. He groaned in exasperation, and quickly withdrew the device before the vibrations woke his boyfriend up. A text message awaited him.

Rachel: What are you doing tonight?

Rachel chose the worst times to text- always. Glancing at the clock, he observed that it was only 3:30 in the afternoon. Kurt sighed, and looked down at Blaine, who had found a spot of sunlight, and was now comfortably settling himself into the spot like a puppy.  
"You are such a puppy," he said aloud, replying to her text with an evasive "I'm busy".

Blaine made a snuffling noise, confirming this solid theory that concerned being busy as to being busy with boyfriends who were puppies. He opened his mouth, and Kurt leaned closer, curious to know what Blaine said in his sleep. 

At first Blaine's lips moved soundlessly, but the last two sounds were heard, hardly.

"Of- oo."

"Hmm?"

Kurt nudged him, but he was silent, and sleeping peacefully again, chest rising up and down.

*  
*  
IV

"It's not easy- bein' green..." Blaine warbled, watching Kurt's face, listening to Brittany whispering to Santana that she thought Kermit was a frog and not Blaine. As he finished, Glee Club applauded- they usually did after he performed, and Kurt's smile lit up his face, making Blaine give a goofy grin back, he couldn't help it. Maybe he could fit in- even if he was different, he could be a nice green- a special green. For Kurt.

Mr. Schuester got up from where he had been sitting, and walked to the front of the room to write 'Regionals' on the board. Small bursts of applause ensued as he started talking, but Blaine wasn't listening, all he could think of was the performance his boyfriend had given at Sectionals, a soft, sweet, and utterly haunting tune that had made goosebumps appear on Blaine's arms, and his entire body shiver and sway like never before. 

With a quiet laugh, he leaned over to Kurt and planted a kiss on his forehead, before sitting back, and watching Kurt's face grow that delighted smile that he got when he was so close to experiencing either ectasy because of unconditional love, or something incredible had happened. 

"I love you," Blaine said, but Kurt gave him a confused face, he couldn't hear him over the sudden bout of questions from the other kids about something Mr. Schue had said. 

*  
*

V

"Kurt Hummel."  
"Blaine Anderson."  
"Kurt."  
"Blaine."  
"Kuuuuuurrt!"  
"Ew."  
"What?" Blaine frowned.  
"My name is gross when you stretch it out. Not like yours," Kurt said, stretching his boyfriend's name out, his mouth forming a pink oval. "Blaaaaaiine."  
"Kurt. You're-"  
"Adorable?"  
"I mean, yes, but-"  
"Spare me the flattery- I know my hat is to die for," Kurt responded, setting the hat bedazzled with glass squares painted golden askew on his head. The fedora tilted dangerously to one side, and Blaine corrected it, lest it fall and shatter a glass square.  
"Oh, Blaine Anderson. How have we been so lucky?"  
"Oh, Kurt Hummel. I love you."  
Blaine choked as the words came out of his mouth- not that he didn't mean them, but that Kurt was staring at him, pale blue eyes penetrating him.  
"What?" Kurt asked, in a shaky voice.  
"I- I love you."  
"You're- that's- you- for real?"  
"Kurt Hummel."  
"Blaine Anderson."  
"I love you."  
"I love you back."


End file.
